Not Forgiven
by usernametotallyunknown
Summary: Fitz put out his anger on Sophie again. Sophie doesn't know if she can forgive him this time. She doesn't know if she has the patience to stay with him any longer.


I haven't talked to him in days...

He's been doing this for Years...

...Yet, he expects me to forgive him, **again**.

_Knock, Knock. _I know who that is, he's been coming everyday since the incident's happened.

"Sophie, Open Up!" I hear him plead, "Sophie, please I'm Sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

That's what he said last time we were in this situation and I forgave him. I should forgive him though we've been through a lot together. I can't just forget all of that, and he is going through a hard time...

I was about to reply when I heard the sound of someone being smashed into the wall and then I hear Keefe growl. "Dude, if that was true you and Foster wouldn't be in this situation. You break her heart, then she does what you want, then you ask for forgiveness, and she's forgiven you every time. Haven't you learned yet? Have you realized what you're doing wrong."

I hear someone knock and this time it's Keefe's voice. "Foster, Can I come in?" He's voice is soft and a whisper. I open my door and Keefe is smiling at me. "Sure." Is my answer, simple and sweet-unlike my love life. He walks in and sits down, I sit next to him and put my head on his shoulder. We sit in a comfortable silence as we think about what happened with Fitz this time.

_Flashback..._

_Fitz has never fully recovered from all the things that happened with the Neverseen and how they affected his family. Fitz relationship with Keefe has been rocky and any mention of Alvar has Fitz throwing a "tantrum."People's patience and understanding with Fitz was growing thin. Sophie was the only one who could get Fitz to smile, as to why they were dating. Sophie often felt that she was babysitting her boyfriend and sometimes needed a break from making her mood accommodate his. _

_Today was Sophie's birthday, she was expecting her boyfriend to have something special planned for today or at least put aside his problems for today. _

_"Hey Fitz" Sophie says with a smile. Her boyfriend looked kinda distracted, so Sophie started thinking about all the possible things that her boyfriend might have planned for them to do today, it must be very fancy if he looked so nervous, or maybe it was a surprise._

_"Hmm.." Sophie barely hears his reply and keeps fantasizing, " So what are we doing today Soph?" Sophie is abruptly pulled out of her daydream by those words. She frowns and asks, "Didn't you plan anything?" Fitz looks confused, "Umm, ?" Fitz chocolate eyes start to water and she's about to answer when the rest of their friends appear, saving Fitz from loosing one of the only people who still care about him. _

_"Sophie!" Biana is first to reach the Birthday girl, "Happy Birthday!"_

_Keefe and Tam come second, "Yeah, Happy Birthday!" Sophie blushes and grabs all three of her friends for a group hug, "Thank You, Thank you so much **for Remembering."**_

_That's when Fitz realized his mistake, and instead of apologizing to Sophie for forgetting her birthday, he got angry and stormed off. All of his friends were watching him stomp off with worried looks and his sister rolled her eyes, because like everyone else his attitude was starting to get on their nerves. Sophie pulled away from the hug and ran after him. _

_"What's wrong Fitz?" She tried to sound sympathetic, but it was hard to do when he was acting like a Jerk on the day that was supposed to be about celebrating her. From his reply it seemed like she failed with that. " Why ask its not like you care." He spat out, "You're getting tired of me like everybody else, you're only dating me out of pity. You didn't even tell me the day of your birthday so that I could plan something special for you. Dummy." That isn't what upset Sophie though that's what he says in each one to blame somebody. What did it was what he said next, "Why should I care what day your birthday is anyway? You're just gonna' up and leave me someday just because you've gotten tired of me and found another guy who doesn't bore you. You're just playing with me." _

_ Sophie started crying. "I'm not playing with you. I wouldn't even be dating you if I didn't actually love you, idiot. If I didn't have feelings for you I would've left you long ago for a guy who doesn't have temperament problems." She runs out of the place they were arguing, past their friends and back into her house to wonder what just happened."_

_Flashback ends-_

_"You know you're gonna have to choose another guy, right?" Keefe asks, and if it wasn't for the fact that Keefe was dating Tam, she would've thought he was hopeful that it would be him. _

_"Yeah..." She sighs, "I'm just not ready to move on yet. I'm worried that if he comes to me saying that he's better I'm just gonna go right back to him." _

_"Trust me, Neither me nor the rest of our friends will let that happen," Keefe says with conviction. "He's gonna have to do a lot of proving and a load of therapy before we deem him even to be the lowest person your matchmaking list."_

_Sophie smiles at this. "I'm really glad to have friends like you Keefe."_

_"I know"_


End file.
